Steeliroc
Steeliroc is the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Hytrax. Biography Steeliroc was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. Steeliroc was responsible for creating several species of Rahi to populate the universe. Steeliroc joined a secret project started by Ferofax called Project: Shadow Warrior alongside Desiron and Antroz. The group abducted a member of each sapient species of the universe and experimented on them. Antroz would then train them to use their powers. Unfortunately many of these beings died during the initial experimentation or were executed by Steeliroc for being a failure. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Steeliroc was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Hytrax that contains an island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Steeliroc agreed to go along with the plan. Steeliroc, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. Steeliroc eventually began to regret his decision about joining Teridax and began searching for ways to assume control of the Brotherhood and return them to their old duties. Shortly thereafter Steeliroc learned of the Farcron Armour and became obsessed with it. He searched for it as much as possible, losing interest for everything else. Steeliroc however could not find the artifact he so desperately sought and subsequently gave up, deciding that it likely did not exist and he should simply accept his punishment if the Makuta's plan failed and threw himself into his work within Project Shadow Warrior. Steeliroc had hoped he would be able to use the project to take over the Brotherhood. ''The Light in the Shadows In the closing stages of Project: Shadow Warrior, the four Makuta had come to the conclusion that the Rakile were the perfect race for the next step of the project as the Rakilian subject, Zerahk, was clearly more powerful than his brothers. Steeliroc manipulated Desiron in helping to host a few more experiments on Zerahk in order make him, and hopefully the Rakile Army, fall under the Makuta's contol completely, which resulted in a multiple personality disorder. Zerahk then killed Desiron before fleeing. By the time Antroz and Ferofax learned what had happened, some of the Shadow Warriors had been killed by Steeliroc. Yet most of the Warriors had managed to flee and have gone into hiding. Steeliroc then dealt another blow to Ferofax when he invaded the Isle of Nurane Nui with an army of Rahkshi and Visorak in search of a powerful object. But when the locals refused to hand it over, he ordered a genocide of the inhabitants. When he couldn't find the the sword, Steeliroc had his Rahkshi turn on the Visorak in an attempt to hide his involvement. Some time later, Steeliroc returned to the Dome of Nurane Nui where he went to the Isle that Ferofax used as his base of operations for the Shadow Warriors. There he found the Shadow Warrior Gravis and tried to torture him into revealing the location of his brothers as he suspected Ferofax was going to continue to Project: Shadow Warrior for his own reasons. However the former Toa of Magma refused to give in and before Steeliroc could kill him, he was attacked by a Shaloxx known as Nextrax allowing to Gravis to escape. Steeliroc then defeated Nextrax and attempted to give chase but was halted by [[Reaper (Order of Mata Nui)|"Reaper"]] which gave the Shadow Warrior the opportunity to escape the island. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Steeliroc possesses control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and all forty-two Kraata powers. Steeliroc had two great fears, of his own death and of Mata Nui and what he would do if the Makuta turned against him. However, his fear of death outweighed his fear of the Great Spirit so he agreed with Teridax's plan. After realising that Mata Nui's revenge would be terrible to behold, he became obsessed with the Farcron Amour and the control he would gain with it. Mask & Tools Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. Appearances *The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Tryna Wearers Category:Zahaku